New Life
by Carmelvinah1
Summary: moving to a new school and and being by herself until one guy comes along
1. Chapter 1 new school

i do not own glee nor the characters

"I'm going to miss you so much Mercedes." Mikayla had tears rolling down her eyes." I hope you enjoy your new school. I don't know how I'm going to survive the rest of junior year without you."

"aww Mikayla, I'm going to miss you too". Pulling her into a hug" We have been best friends since Pre-K and I honestly don't think I can make it there without you girl". Tears now flowing down Mercedes eye, she wished she didn't have to go but, her parents had better job opportunities in Lima.

"So what high school are you going to" They walk towards Mercedes car.

"It's called Mckinley high….sounds kind of whack to me in my opinion…do you want a ride home?"

'Yea thanks and Mckinley high….What kind of high school name is that". They pulled up to Mikayla's driveway. "Thanks for the ride…I'm really going to miss you Mercedes". She gave Mercedes a hug and walked into her house.

xxxxxxxxx

It's Mercedes first day at Mckinley high." Oh wow, this school is huge, im definitely going to get lost". She found her way to the main office and received her schedule and made her way to first period.

"Move you fat bitch! You're in my way". A Spanish looking girl shoved Mercedes into the locker causing her books to fall to the ground.

"Some welcome" she thought to herself. She bent down to get her books and got up to go to her class. Her first class was a breeze so were her next two classes. Making her way to lunch she decided to text her friend Mikayla, who also had lunch at this time.

_**Mercedes: Hey Mikayla waddup**_

_**Mikayla: wassup how is your new school? **_

_**Mercedes: ugh boring I have no friends and this chick pushed me and called me a fat bitch -_-**_

_**Mikayla: WHAT...OH HELL TO THE NO! Did you fuck her up? **_

_**Mercedes: Nah…I let it slide and plus it's my first day I don't need to have that rep on my first day you know **_

She bumped into a kid causing her to drop her books."im so sorry I wasn't paying attention".

The kid helped her "It's alright it happens". The kid handed her the books and was mesmerized by her glossy brown eyes "Yea perfectly fine".

She got up and looked at this kids beautiful green eyes and golden locks." Thank you". She grabbed her books when she accidently touched his hand and felt a bolt go up her arm.

"No prob….oh I'm Sam, Sam Evans"

"Mercedes Jones" she smiled at him and turned away.

"Hey are you going to lunch?" He watched her turn around and smile at him and he smiled back

"Uh... yes I am"

"Sit with me...my friend isn't here today and you seem cool so do you mind?" He prayed to god she would say yes because his friend Puck was his only friend at lunch and he doesn't want to look like a loner.

"Yea sure" she thanked God that she had someone to sit with in lunch and she might have finally made a friend.

Sam was also in her art class right after lunch so they walked to art together. He was an amazing artist and she could help but stare at him while he finished his painting. She felt a pull towards him but she didn't know why. The bell rang and she went to her locker grabbing her bag, keys, and ipod and walked to her car. Sam noticed her walking out the door and followed her. She was singing along to Body Party by Ciara and was stunned about how beautifully she sang and how she also sang it in her own style. "Hey….Mercedes"

She turned around to find to find the voice calling her name and saw Sam jogging towards her car."ohh…. hey Sam"

"are your new to this school".

"Yea today was my first day. I thought you knew that"

He smiled at her. "well at first I thought you had changed schedules because a lot of kids do that around this time but I asked around and no one knew who you were so I'm here asking." He gave a side smirk.

"Oh... yea I moved here from Newark and you asked around to know I was?'

He ran his hands through his hair "well…yea…I guess that makes me a creeper huh?'

She giggles" Nah it's a little funny… well I have to go, talk to you later." She got in her car and waved goodbye as she drove off.

He watched her leave then went to his car." SHIT! You didn't ask for her number dumbass" he said to himself. He got in his car and put his painting in the back seat noticing a piece of paper sticking out the back of the painting. He took the paper and opened it

_**Hit me up sometime 732-555-5553**_

_**Mercedes Jones**_

"Thank God"


	2. Chapter 2 To Party or Not to Party

I do not own glee or the characters

"Hey Kurt, are you going to be in fashion class today?" Mercedes asked

"Oh, no I have glee today so you're on your on with Mrs. Bitch I mean Mrs. Mitch today." Kurt had become good friends with Mercedes when they both grabbed the same fabric in their fashion class.

"_Alright class you can finish your projects in class today….oh Kurt I suggest you take advantage of this."_

"_Shut the fuck up bitch" Kurt mumbled under his breath. He went towards the fabric center and a black shear glittery piece of fabric caught his eye. "OOOOO! YES!" He grabbed it only to stop and realized that someone was grabbing it from the other end."uhhhhh excuse me.."_

"_oh I'm sorry. I'll just take the red one." Mercedes didn't want to start trouble so she let the fabric go. "There goes my dress" she thought to herself._

"_Oh well thank you…my name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel and you" he reached his hand out to her._

"_Mercedes Jones….that fabric is really lovely you will get an A" she smiled at him thinking he wasn't so bad._

"_Well thank you…I've seen you sketches and they are amazing you should design for the school fashion show."_

"_Really thanks your dresses are beautiful too…maybe if we put my drawing skills and your sense of color coordination skills together we would definitely get an A.'_

"_Perfect idea…so this project is a partner one now". He said with a smile._

"_Of course."_

Mercedes hated that Kurt wasn't in fashion class every day because of glee and hated being left with Mrs. Mitch.

_**Sam: come by my locker**_

_**Mercedes: alright**_

After her class Mercedes went to her locker before going to Sam's.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey trouty"

"Ugh hi Satan….i mean Santana"

She laughed "I'm having a party and since you're cool or whatever it would be in your best interest to come…plus Quinn will be there."

Sam really had no interest in Quinn but he knew that she liked him. He just wasn't into her.

"Sorry Santana but, I'm busy." He walked away to his locker. "Hey Mercedes" he smiled.

"Hey you wanted me to meet you at your locker right…soo what's up?"

Sam really began to like Mercedes and wanted to tell her but "Mercedes I….. Well you know we….uhh".

She giggled " Sam what's up are you okay?" she put her hand on his head to make sure he wasn't hot and felt a fire sensation go up her arm and down her back. "Oookay?" she thought to herself.

"Its just that…..I was wondering…..what are you painting for art?" It wasn't the right time to tell her.

"ohh umm I'm painting a humming bird with music notes around it..why?"

"I was just wondering…you ready."

"Yea, they have tots today" Mercedes really liked tots.

Xxxxxxx

Mercedes was at her locker getting ready to leave.

"Hey….Aretha hold on"

"That's not my name and what do you want." Mercedes gave the Spanish girl an annoyed look.

"My fault damn I didn't know your name…anyways you hang around that new hot guy Sam right?"

"Yea…wait he's new?" confused at the moment.

"Yea, well, he came at the end of September and… forget that I'm having a party and you can come IF you bring Sam." Putting a lot of emphasis on if.

"Why not just ask him yourself?" she started toward her car. The Spanish girl followed her.

"I did but he said no because I called him Guppy face but my friend Quinn really likes him and since you guys are close I guess you could help me out."

"Alright sure I'll tell him about it…..what's your name by the way?"

"Santana Lopez and no I'm not related to George Lopez" she walked away and Mercedes got in her car and texted Sam.

_**Mercedes: Hey Sam I have a question?**_

_**Sam: Yea Mercy what's up?**_

_**Mercedes: Mercy? Where did that come from?**_

_**Sam: Idk it's a nickname for you I guess **_

_**Mercedes: alright…you want to go to a party with me on Saturday?**_

_**Sam: uhh yea who's party?**_

_**Mercedes: Santana's Party she invited me**_

_**Sam: I thought she was mean to you and I already said no**_

_**Mercedes: Well yea but I really want to go but not by myself**_

_**Sam: Alright **_

Mercedes was relieved.

Xxxxxx

Sam picked Mercedes up from her house. "Breath Sam it's just a party." He knocked on the door and Mercedes opened it and Sam's mouth dropped open then quickly closing it. "Wow, you look good."

She wore an acid washed ripped jeans and a black shear tank top. "Thanks…you ready?" They drove to the party and Mercedes was amazed on how many kids where there." Wow….a lot of kids."

"I know right." Sam parked and took Mercedes hand and walked towards the house. He was confused on why he felt bolts going up his arms but he ignored it.

Mercedes felt really bad on bringing him to the party after he told Santana no. she stopped and faced him. "Sam"

"Yea" he looked straight into her eyes.

"Santana only invited me so I could bring you so you can basically hook up with Quinn." She couldn't hold it in anymore." And I know you told her no already and I feel bad for pressuring you to go."

Sam looked at her a smirked." Do you really want to be here." He grabbed her shoulders.

"To be honest no…I thought I could make more friends this way but it doesn't feel right."

"I'll tell you what, let's get back in the car and go catch a movie or something."

She smiled and was happy that she didn't have to stay.

"Alright….you want to watch a movie at my house my mom is on a business trip and I don't want to be alone…or bored."

He gave her a smirk

"Sure"

Xxxxxxxx

They were watching Insidious 2 with popcorn, chips, and fruit punch on the table.

"I honestly hate scary movies, but since there is nothing else on Netflix…."

"YESSS it's not that scary I promise." They sat on opposite ends of the couch for the first ten minutes of the movie.

"Do you want a cover…..I'm a little cold."

"Sure". She got up and came back with a huge blanket.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Yea Sure". He began to feel a little nervous when Mercedes sat down under him and snuggled against him. Both under the covers he slowly put his arm around her and did a mental fist pump when she didn't remove his hand away.

"Oh my God, what is that?"

"It's the lady that's haunting him."

She flinched when she popped up closer to the screen causing Mercedes to turn her head against his chest. She was mesmerized by his abs that she felt." Oh I'm sorry I should sit up..."

He grabbed her arm" NO! I mean no…I …I was comfortable with you in my arms." He was now holding her close with their lips inches away from each other. He leaned in and her lips softly. She kissed him back deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss with her eyes still closed then slowly opened the.

"Im so sorry Sam I…." he cut her off and kissed her again hungrily. She was now on top of him with her hands around his neck and his hands now gripping her arse. " Sam" she said still kissing him.

"Hmmm"

She broke the kiss. " I think we need to stop" she tucked a curl behind her ear and sat up.

"Im sorry Mercy..I ….I got caught up in the moment and….and i really like you and i don't…." Mercedes cut him off with a soft peck.

"You talk too much" she giggled and ran her fingers through his hair realizing what he had just said "Wait you like me?"

Realizing what he had just said he was so caught up in the moment that he he didn't realize that he had said "Oh crap i told her too early" he thought to himself. He just stared at her. "uhhhhhhh"


	3. Chapter 3 Take It slow

I do not own glee or the characters.

It's been two days since santana's party and sam hasn't heard from Mercedes

Sam was pacing back and forth in his room. "Why did I kiss her…why did I tell her that I liked her, and why am I talking to myself". Sam was so nervous and scared that he had scared her off. He kept replaying that night in his head.

"_uhh". He couldn't believe he said that." No…I mean yea…well I do like you…..like a lot" he let out a small giggle._

"_I think you need to go." She got up from his embrace and walked toward the door. _

"_Mercedes….please I'm sorry I didn't mea-"she put her hand up to silence him._

"_I just need to think on some things. Okay"_

_He opened the door and was about to walk out. He turned around and gave Mercedes a hug. "I'm sorry" he whispered. She couldn't help but feel guilty for basically kicking him out but she needed to figure out her feelings for Sam. Whether her feelings were real or if it was just a faze. _

_Xxxxxxxxx_

"I'm so stupid" he sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair." She's never going to-"he was cut off by his phone vibrating. It was her.

**Mercy: hey Sam**

**Sam: hey how are you?**

**Mercy: I'm fine listen we need to talk….meet me at breadstixxat 5 ok**

**Sam: I'm there**

Maybe she wasn't mad at him after all.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She spent the last two days wondering how she truly felt about Sam. "I guess I do like him, but I really don't want to ruin our friendship Mikayla."

"Look Cedes" she put her hands on her shoulders and shook her a little "You like this guy right" Mercedes nodded "I suggest that you take it slow. Tell him that for now being friends is the best thing for you guys right now."

"Mikayla, I don't know"

"Come on diva, you like him and I can definitely tell, but knowing you and your past relationships, I suggest that you slow things down."

Mikayla was right she should just take it slow. "Alright I'll tell him"

"GREAT... Alright I have to go girl. I'll call you later" she gave Mercedes a hug and headed towards her car. "TAKE IT SLOW CEDES!" she yelled out her car window. Mercedes grabbed her phone and texted Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam look I know the other day you said that you like me and all and I do too" Sam did a mental fist pump in his head." But for right now Sam, we should just stay friends until I….. We know for sure that this... Is a real feeling and not just a faze." His mental fist pump died down but he understood where Mercedes was coming from.

"I understand Mercy" he looked down and smiled. "Well at least you still want to be my friend." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'm always going to be your friend."

XXXXXXXX

"Santana how could a sexy guy like Sam like or even be near Big momma over there instead of me…..like look at me I'm perfect." Quinn was pissed that Sam didn't show up to the party and heard that he was with Mercedes instead.

"Look Quinn I told her to come if she would bring Sam and apparently she did…maybe…Sam…isn't into you." Santana hated when things didn't go Quinn's way but, seeing Sam and Mercedes together was such a happy sight to see that she honestly wanted Sam to be with Mercedes.

"NOT INTO ME! Come on San…look at me who wouldn't be interested in me." Quinn couldn't believe that Santana wasn't on her side. "I'll get him on my OWN. I DON'T need you." She stormed out the locker room.

"Well damn Quinn"

Xxxxxx

Quinn walked the halls in case she would bump into Sam and luckily she did. "Oh…Sam" she walked toward him.

"Not this bitch again" he mumbled. "Hi Quinn"

"What's with the attitude babe I thought we were friends" she out her hands on his chest and felt his abs.

"Look Quinn" he removed her hands." Not sad to say but….yea I'm not interested."

She giggled "Oh come on you like her instead of me that is like physically impossible." She put her arms around his neck. "Now we both know you just being nice to her because she's new here …I get it but we also know…." She was inching toward his lips" that you want me…" she was going to kiss him. He then put his hand up causing her to kiss his hand. "What is that" she pointed to black paint that was all over his hand.

"Its paint and you just kissed it….oh you have a little something on your lips by the way." He walked away and saw Mercedes at her locker and walked toward her.

"UGH YOU PUT PAINT ON MY LIPS" she ran away and he began to laugh.

'What happened?"

"Oh Quinn tried to kiss me and I put my hand up and she kissed my paint filled hands." Mercedes laughed.

"You must be glad that he had finger painting today huh." She giggled and touched his nose causing purple paint to appear on his nose.

"Yea…and thanks I always wanted a purple dot on my nose." He said sarcastically. He glided his fingers across her checks. She looked in her mirror and laughed.

"I look like I'm about to go to war."

"Yea…war to beat you to those tots." He ran towards the lunch room and laughed.

"Sam…YOU ARE CRAZY" she giggled and ran after him.


	4. Chapter 4 I Guess I should

I do not own glee or the characters

It's the last two weeks of the school year. Mercedes and Sam grew closer and their friendship growing stronger.

" Puck I need a favor"

"Yea Sam what's up" wondering why Sam was smiling like he had a big secret that he can't hold in.

"Alright I think I want to ask Mercedes out…but I want it to be extra special"

"WHAT…you want to ask hot mama out…the beautiful chocolate goddess" shaping a figure with his hands.

"Yea"

"The one with the glorious back and make a man faint fronts" directing his hands towards his butt and chest.

"uhh yea" noticing puck was getting a little to deep in detail about Mercedes.

"The one with the-"

"PUCK FOCUS MAN….yes the beautiful one I always hangout with. I mean I'm really into her and she says she is into me too ,but said for us to just be friends for now….but that was like two months ago I her to be mine and so people like YOU don't take her away from me" scowling at Puck.

"Alright sorry man yea, I'll help so what's the plan".

"okay so"

* * *

"Mercedes you might as well date the boy I mean you guys spend a lot of time together."

"I know Kurt but I don't know…I mean I like him and all and I know he likes me but I want to take things slow."

" GIRL" slightly shaking her " you said that like THREE MONTHS AGO and plus you guys flirt WAY to much to just be friends you might as well just run to him right now and suck his face off."

Mercedes really thought taking things slow with Sam was a good thing and it was, but now she doesn't whether to get out of the friend zone with Sam. One thing was for sure, she definitely likes Sam and maybe it is time for them to make that next step." Alright Kurt I will tell you this. When the time is right and he asks me I will say yes ok."

Kurt squealed, "YES! Ok."

* * *

Summer was just a day away and Mercedes couldn't wait.

"Just 5 more minutes"

**RING**

Everyone in the school jumped out of their seats and headed towards the door tossing paper and book everywhere. Mercedes was looking for Sam and went toward his class only to see nobody in the class. She turned and walked away only to feel large hands wrap around her waste and being picked up and twirled around.

"OH MY GOSH" was all Mercedes could squeal out while she was giggling. She knew it was Sam.

"It's SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER TIME," he sang in her ear while twirling around. She couldn't help but laugh as he put her down.

"Will Smith really Sam"

"hey that was the best song ever for summer." She took her arm and entwined it with his. "Shall we"

"We Shall"

As they walked towards their car she realized that both of their cars had huge blankets over them. "Uhh Sam what's up with our cars?" She then saw Puck come out with a huge smile on his face and playing his guitar. He was playing Lost Without You by Robin Thicke and singing. "Sam what is this." He ran in between the two cars and pulled the blankets off. She saw white writing all over her car and his.

"Read it out loud"

Mercedes was a bit confused. "Alright" she squinted her eyes to read it." All day I can't help but thinking of you. You don't have to say a word I just want to be with you. When I look at you, you make me smile. My friends think I'm crazy but all I think is WOW." She giggled at the fact he wrote wow in all caps. She saw an arrow pointing to her car. " When I look at you chills run through my spine. I always thought you were beautiful and fine. My Life has changed ever since I saw you. Which makes me want to be with you." There was an arrow pointing to the left and saw Sam with a purple poster in his hand.

"Keep reading".

"Looking at you is more than a dream come true, words can't explain how I feel about you… aww Sam." She saw Sam flip the poster over. "Will you go out with me…. Hot Momma?"

Sam looked down at the poster and shot a stern look at Puck. "Seriously man."

"Sorry dude. Had to"

Mercedes laughed and walked towards Sam. She took the poster out of his hands and dropped it on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck. " Yes" she whispered towards his lips and kissed him passionately but softly causing Sam to place his hands on her waste.

"Well damn… can I be apart"

Still kissing Sam gave Puck the middle finger.

"Just asking" Puck turned and walked away.

Quinn saw the whole thing.

* * *

**What do you guys think? kinda short i know but i hoped you liked it give me some feedback and some ideas for the next chapter ****The poem Sam wrote on the cars were from this website that I found I didn't write that**


	5. Chapter 5 almost lost

I do not own glee or the characters

It's been two weeks since summer started and Sam and Mercedes have been inseparable.

**Mercy: Hey babe **

**Sam: hey beautiful whatchu up too**

**Mercy: Well nothing but I was wondering if you could come by and we could head to the park**

**Sam: Yea sure but could you meet me there since I'm almost there anyway**

**Mercy: Yea sure I'm on my way**

**Sam: I love you (deleted)**

He wanted to tell her so bad but wanted to wait for the right moment. He pulled up to the park and parked waiting for Mercedes in his car. He then closed his eyes and started to daydream. He heard his passenger door open and slam shut and then felt kisses on his cheek and neck. As he began to open his eyes "Hey bab-y WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he pushed her off of him.

" I thought you would like it" she smiled and tried to kiss him.

"HELL NO I DON'T LIKE IT you need to leave before Mercedes gets her-" he was cut off when she kissed his lips. "WHAT THE FUCK QUINN GET OUT!"

"why are you with her she's fat and stubby you should be with me and we would be perfect."

"No your anorexic and you need hel-" she kissed him again. "No sto-" he then heard a tapping on the window. He turned around to see Mercedes with a horrified look on her face. He practically jumped out of his car " Mercedes wait".

She turned quickly and ran to her car but he caught up to her. "Baby it's not what you think." She kept walking quickly till she got her car. She opened the door but he slammed it shut. " Talk to me. I swear I didn't-"

"Just leave me alone we are done I always knew you wanted her" she opened the door, got in, and slammed it shut.

"No that's not what I want I swear just hear me out" she closed her door and started the car. She began to back up. "Babe…..BABY….MERCEDES" he was banging on the window trying to make her stop but as soon as she was out fully she speed off." MERCY". He tried running after her car but it was no use. He jogged back toward his car to see Quinn standing there.

"We can finally be togeth-"

"NO QUINN SHE WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME AND YOUR JUST A NIGHTMARE. I'm going to say this one last time LEAVE. ME. THE FUCK. ALONE. YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH YOU MADE ME LOSE HER YOU ASS." He was crying at this point. He got in his car and sped off. He tried calling Mercedes multiply times but she didn't answer. He pulled off to the side of the road and just screamed and cried. He never felt this way about anyone, it was as if someone had died inside him.

* * *

Mercedes couldn't believe what happened. Her boyfriend was kissing Quinn and tried to deny it.

"What was I thinking saying yes to him" she sobbed. "I should have known a guy like him would last with a girl like me." She pulled over off the side of the road and just cried. " I'm so stupid to think I had the right to date him". Her rang and it was Sam. She didn't answer and it rang again and again. She then she turned her phone off.

* * *

After Sam let out all of his pain he looked up and saw a truck in front of him parked. It had a 'Diva at it's best' bumper sticker. " Mercy?" he jumped out the car and ran to the the passenger side and thanked god that it was open. She looked up

" Sam what are you-" he cut her off with a passionate kiss. As much as she wanted to slap him across the face she couldn't. Instead her hands roomed through his hair he then pulled away.

"Don't EVER say to leave you alone and don't EVER EVER think I would want a pathetic excuse of a girl over you." She looked in his eyes and saw that they were blood shoot red from crying and his face drenched from his tears.

" Cedes I love YOU not her YOU okay?". She nodded. She was overwhelmed that he actually told her that he loved her. She wiped his face with her hands.

" I love you too and I'm sorry for-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"You don't have to apologize I know how you probably felt."

"Can we go to my place" he smiled and kissed her with all the passion he had.

"Yea"


	6. Chapter 6 Don't mess with her

After the whole situation with Quinn and the almost break up, Sam took extra precautions when it came to Mercedes and him.

Mercedes was at work and her shift was almost over. "Man this job is boring."

"Excuse me beautiful but I was wondering if you can show me where the beds are?" Mercedes turned to see Sam with his mischievous grin on his face. "Well sir the beds are right this way" she led him to the farthest bed.

"Thanks for showing me and this bed looks extremely comfortable" he chuckled " I wouldn't mind sharing this bed with a beautiful woman such as yourself." He turned and started walking towards her. She smiled.

"I don't think that is appropriate to say to me I'm with someone." As he was close enough she pulled at his shirt so they were closer.

"Oh really" he smiled " I don't think he will mind sharing because you are really hot" they were inches away from each others lips.

"Hot huh?" she put one hand around his neck while the other was still gripping his shirt. "well my shift ends…" she looked at her watch. " Two minutes ago so I guess what he doesn't know wont hurt him huh"

He smiled" good one" he said against her lips before he kissed them softly. "you're a funny girl Jones." She kissed him again.

"Yea I know" she laughed "Anyways what are we doing this weekend".

"Well if you must know" he smiled. "I have something very special planned for us" he kissed her cheek then laced his hand with hers and walked toward the exit.

"Oh really? Do tell"

"Uh Uh nope not telling all I can say is that tomorrow night wear something…" he tapped his chin as if in deep thought. " Comfortable yet sexy"

"Fine are you picking me up or…" Sam opened her car door.

"Uh duh im going to come get you missy" he smiled then leaned for a kiss. Mercedes hand went to the back of his head pulling him down for the kiss. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"yea" he closed her door then rolled the window down.

"Okay I love you" she smiled and waved.

"I love you more" he backed away from her car si she could pull out. She waved as Sam was making his way back to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was getting ready for her date with Sam and had no clue what to wear. She was stuck between two sundresses. One that was black and grey stripped that fit her body perfectly or her blue sundress that was a little big but with a belt it was perfect.

"MOMMY COME HERE" she heard footsteps to her room.

"Yes sweetie" she leaned against the doorframe whipping her wet hands with a paper towel from doing the dishes.

Sam is coming to get me and he said to where we are going is a surprise and to wear something comfortable but cute and I can't decide between these two" she pointed to her dresses. Her mom came over tossing the paper towel in the garbage bin. She then stared at the two dresses trying to remember how they looked on her daughter.

"Go with the grey and black it fits you perfectly hun" she smiled.

"Thanks mom" she hugged her mom then grabbed the blue dress to put it back in her closet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock at the door. " Mom can you get that please im not ready"

"Alright" she opened the door and saw Sam. "Well hello you must be Sam"

"Uh yes, yes I am" he smiled. " Is Mercedes here"

"Yea come in she will be down in a minute" she led him to the living room "Oh I will take those flowers for her"

"Uh actually one is for you and the other is for Mercedes" he handed her one of the bouquet of flowers.

"Wow thanks you're a sweet young man."

"Well I try" he smiled. She laughed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hi" Sam turned around and was stunned on how beautiful Mercedes looked. Her dress was perfect , her hair was long and wavy, she didn't have on a lot of make up and since she was wearing sandals she was short but it made her look more adorable.

"Wow you look great" he walked up to her and gave her the floweres.

"Thanks babe…and you don't look to bad yourself you cut your hair" she ran her fingers through his now short blond locks." No more ponytail huh" she smiled.

"Nope" he kissed her " let go "

XXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Sam im getting nervous where are we"

"You will see" he pulled up to a little log cabin and parked. "we're here"

she looked up at the house and was in awe. She didn't realize that Sam had opened her door. "Oh.. my god Sam this place is beautiful" she grabbed Sam's hand as he led them to lake where there was a nice dinner table, a picnic basket, and candles, lots of candles.

"What do you think" he looked at her and smiled.

"This is just….perfect" she smiled. He squeezed her hand and followed the candle lit trail. He pulled out her chair as she sat down. Then Sam ran to his seat.

"So I really hope you like this because I took me and puck forever and I really wanted to do something really special for you because you are special to me" he grabbed her hand." And I hope what we have will last"

She looked at their hands then at his eyes and smiled. "I hope so too" she smiled. He leaned over the table and kissed her then sat back down. They ate what was in the basket and Mercedes decided that she wanted to walk along the lake.

"Sam can we….." she stopped mid sentence because she saw someone about to come up behind him. "Oh Hell no"

"what? What happe-"

"Hey there Sam….and Cadillac" she hugged around Sam's neck. He jumped up and saw that it was Quinn.

"Oh my fuckin.. what are you doing here how did you even know I was out here what the hell are you wearing" Sam was mad but not as mad and angry as Mercedes was.

"I thought that I could change your mind and make the right choice and choose me and no this…this horror movie"

"Oh hell no I know did not just call me ugly….Quinn you are obviously fucked up in the head and you need to BACK the HELL away from…" Quinn too the glass of water and threw it in Mercedes face. "Oh its on" Mercedes threw her napkin on the table while she got up and Sam tried to stop her but she snatched her hand out of his hand and grabbed Quinn by the hair and flung her down to the grown. Quinn then began kicking and punching Mercedes.

"You don't deserve him you fucking bitch" Mercedes punched Quinn repeatedly in the head and neck. Quinn managed to get on top of Mercedes and started punching and scratching her.

"Get the fuck off me bitch" Mercedes grabbed Quinn and slammed her on the ground then grabbed her hair and dragged her toward the lake.

"Get off my hair" he was scratching Mercedes hand. Quinn managed to trip Mercedes and she fell right on her but. Quinn got up and so did Mercedes. Quinn tried to swing at Mercedes but she ducked and punched Quinn right her her face so hard that she knocked her out. When Quinn fell Mercedes was about to go at her again.

"Babe babe stop stop she knocked out babe relax" Sam wrapped his arms around her waste while she was trying to fight him off. He picked her up and ran toward his car and put her in. She managed to calm down.

He drove off and drove around for a while. They sat in silence as Mercedes looked out the window and Sam kept glancing her way.

"Look Mercy….what went down just now was kind of awesome but I hope that you don't get to that place ever again…and hopefully I don't cause it"

"Sam it wasn't-"

"Yes it was she came here because of what? Me… and because of me resulted in you getting extremely mad and literally knock another person out"

"Sam it was her own fault for getting the beat down she deserved alright….i probably should have left it alone but I let my anger get the best of me and we both know what happened next" she paused for a moment. "I just couldn't take the fact that she was trying to take you away from me and that just scared the crap out of me so I reacted and hopefully I wont get to that place again."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You promise?"

"I promise" she kissed his cheek as he began to drive her home.

"It was kind of hot seeing you in that mode though" Mercedes smacked his shoulder.

"oh shut up" she laughed " my hand and my cheek burn from her scratching me with her claws"

"You still love me"

"Sadly I do"

He pulled up to her drive way. He hoped out his car and opened Mercedes door. Then walked her to her front door.

"Other than the fight I had a good time spending some time with you" she smiled.

"Same here" he bent down to kiss her and she stood on her tippy toes to reach his lips.

"Love you shortie" he laughed

"I love you too asshole" she kissed him one last time before entering her house.

"Damn I have to make sure to keep her happy" he walked to his car "not beat to get my lights knocked out like that sheesh"


End file.
